Cindersnow, and Jayflight
by Cinderstar377
Summary: When Cindersnow is exiled from FloraClan because of a conflict with Swoopstar, the tryant leader, her mate Jayflight, daughter Bluemist and two toms follow her. They soon discover rouges all over the territory that have a one thing in common:The wish to be in a Clan. Maybe Cindersnow and co. should join one? Or...maybe they should create a Clan? Maybe one called CrystalClan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow! Welcome to my newest fanfiction brought to you by Cinderstar377. Here are the cats in this chapter that are named:**

**Cindersnow- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Jayflight- gray tom, green eyes**

**Swoopstar: Black and white tom, amber eyes, leader of FloraClan**

**Woodheart- ginger-brown tom, medicine cat**

**Ravenwing- black tom**

**Bluemist- blue-gray she-cat**

**Redswirl- ginger tom, Woodheart's son**

**Indigo- inky colored she-cat with blue eyes**

**Feather- silver she-kit with black ear tips, paws, and tail tip**

**I'll be finishing up the Sun's Reign and the first book of TTW soon(I'll have 10c. for the 1st book), so this and Flames and Floods is what I'll be doing! And remember to vote on my new poll of what I should do for the fanfic after this...**

**Anyway, on with the first chapter! :D**

Cindersnow growled, "How could you, Swoopstar?"

The gray and white she-cat was standing in the middle of a clearing in the FloraClan camp. Flowers and blooms shooted through, weaved across the dens, making the camp look very pretty, but Cindersnow wasn't paying attention to that.

She was thinking about her current trail for exile.

Swoopstar replied tensly, "You crushed the Warrior Code into tiny pieces, and completly defied me!" The powerful tom's mucles rippled as he spoke, his voice a furious growl.

In the crowd a gray tom padded out to stand beside Cindersnow- her mate Jayflight. "The Warrior Code? You mean the _Swoopstar _Code?" he hissed, making the crowd gasp.

FloraClan's leader seemed to be at a loss for words for a few seconds, but regained the upper paw quickly. "No-Cindersnow, leave now! Any warriors wishing to go into exile along with her, do so _now_." he emphesized on the word "now" as he glared at Jayflight and a pretty blue-gray she-cat in the groups of cats.

"Fine, Swoopstar. But I expect Jayflight wishes to go along with me, along with our daughter Bluemist." Cindersnow mewed.

The blue-gray she-cat wasted no time, not hesitating at all, as she decided, "Of course I will. Swoopstar, you're a mouse-brain if you think Cindersnow broke your code by giving the elders and kits food! I'm leaving this poor exscuse for a Clan!"

A handsome black tom bounded up to her. "Wait- Bluemist-" but she whipped around to see him. "You can't stop me, Ravenwing..."

But the black tom shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I'm coming too." This made Bluemist blink in surprise and happieness.

Lastly, Redswirl, the result of a medicine cat's love, stepped forward. "So am I. Let's go."

Swoopstar griamanced as he ordered, "Leave now. If my warriors see you in our borders by sunset they can and _will _kill you."

A stocky brown-ginger tom raced out of the crowd to go to Redswirl. "Redswirl, you cant-"

Redswirl shook his head. "There's nothing left to say, father. If he's kicking Cindersnow out for doing something that everyone should be doing, but not punishing you for mating with another cat for me, FloraClan is messed up. Goodbye, father."

Then the five cats left FloraClan...forever.

* * *

Cindersnow wriggled through the bushes, tail lashing. "The nerve of Swoopstar!" she spat as the rest of her group followed her.

Jayflight nodded. "I know, because of him... we are Clanless."

Cindersnow gave him a breif nod and continued on, until they past the Clan borders and were well into the day...well out of their old life, and out of the territory they knew.

Jayflight remembered the day Swoopstar had started to change the Warrior Code... the new rules had gone like this...

**1. **_No mates/mating alowed without permission from Swoopstar._

**2. **_No feeding the queens, kits, or elders unless you are the mate, parent, or littermate of that cat_

**3.** _Killing is alowed to a certain limit._

That's how it had gone, on and on. Cindersnow and Jayflight had secretly been feeding the one elder in camp and the queens because the queen's mates had died in a recent fire, and they were sisters... so there was no one left there for them.

And by doing the right thing, Cindersnow, Jayflight, their daughter, and two others were exiled from FloraClan...just like that.

Just like that.

Cindersnow, who was in the lead, halted the patrol with a flick of her tail. "Rouges!" she hissed. "At least two of them!"

Jayflight and Redswirl were instantly gaurding Bluemist and Cindersnow, as Ravenwing took the back of the group of cats... then two she-cats padded out of the bushes.

One was a kit- a silver and black she-kit. The other was an elegant, full-grown, black ink-colored she-cat with the same indigo-colored eyes.

"Move," Cindersnow growled.

"Wait!" The indigo she-cat protested. "We need your help."

Jayflight narrowed his eyes. _Is this a trick? _He wondered. It was a small helpless kit, though, and the blue-black she-cat's bones could be seen underneath her fur. Both she-cats had cuts on them. "Why?" he questioned.

"Well, I need a nursing cat to take care of this kit... she isn't mine." the she-cat replied nervously. "She told me her name was Feather, and for almost a half-month now she's followed me around."

"I can speak for myself!" the silver she-kit squeaked, making Jayflight roll his eyes. "How old is she?" Bluemist spoke.

"Um... I think three or four moons," Feather mewed.

Jayflight glanced at Cindersnow. _She can eat dry food_. Aloud, he told Feather and the inky she-cat, "Feather can eat mice and such now."

"O-oh, thanks," the she-cat stuttered. "Um, my name is Indigo... who are you?"

"I'm Cindersnow, and this is my mate, Jayflight. This is our daughter Bluemist and the toms Ravenwing and Redswirl." Cindersnow introduced the five of them quickly.

"Clan names... but the Clans live that way!" Indigo pointed with her tail to the bushes behind Jayflight and he knew she meant FloraClan.

"We were exiled," Cindersnow muttered. "I was caught helping the queens and elders and Swoopstar exiled us."

Indigo drew in a sharp breath. "That's terrible! And I'm guessing now you'll be making a new Clan?"

Jayflight and Cindersnow exchanged looks again. _Making a new...Clan?_

"Uh...maybe," Cindersnow found herself saying, getting looks from all of the other cats. "Maybe."

"Can we join you?"

Jayflight nodded. "We need all of the cats we can get." _Cindersnow, what did you get yourself into?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**To those of you who see no reviews, I have three. Something is just messed up with this fanfic... -_- Like, earlier, the whole fanfic wouldn't show up. But it's fixed now! :D  
Also, the POV's will kind of switch, but it wont say who's it is. Most of the time I'll switch out from Cindersnow and Jayflight.  
The chapters will be much longer from now on! I might merge chapter one and chapter two together...huh. I want at least five pages a chapter, soooo...XD**

**Here are the spots left:**

**7... Warriors**

**3 ...Apprentices**

**2-4 kits**

**2...elders1...Queen, future med. cat apprentice**

**So, uh, here are the new cats in this chapter:**

**Shard: dark gray tom with green eyes**

**Gyspy: Abyssinian-pelted she-cat with teal eyes**

**Con: young dark brown tom with ginger marks around blue eyes**

_**If you want to create any cat(1 or two only please) review saying the name of the Cat and position and what it looks like.**_

**Lets go!**

* * *

Indigo smiled. "Thanks!" Feather did a little bounce and grinned. " Yay! More friends!"

Cindersnow didn't realize she needed a Clan to survive, until she was exiled, that is. Now, with the idea of making a Clan...

Jayflight was looking at her like she was crazy. "Cindersnow, what would we name the Clan? CinderClan?"

Cindersnow shook her head. _I love the idea but no one would agree to it! _She almost winced at her mate's tone. "We-well, uh, nope!" she stuttered as she paced around the area. "But we could decide that later..."

Redswirl nodded. "That's a great idea. But who would be the deputy? Medicine cat? Leader? You, Cindersnow?"

This time Cindersnow did wince. _Me?! I can't lead! _She was terrified at leading these four other cats, even though one was her mate, one was her daughter, and the other two were good friends. "Uh, no!"

Indigo looked faintly amused as she watched the Clan cats squabble. "If I may intervene, shouldn't you get going to find more cats to join?" she suggested.

_No! No! This is all too rushed! _Cindersnow thought. _But, Indigo does have a point, _another voice whispered in the back of her mind.

_Shut up!  
I'm just trying to help, _came the reply.

_I hate me fighting with me! _A third voice seemed to say, making Cindersnow just block out her thoughts and concentrate on the scene in front of her. _I'm too confused to listen to all of those tiny voices in my head..._

Jayflight let out a snort of amuesment. "That's nice," he mewed. "Indigo, do you know any good places to stop for the night?"

Cindersnow nodded, agreeing. "It's getting dark."

"Yes, just follow me!" Indigo instructed, and quickly led the six other cats through the forest-y area.

Cindersnow was a little surprised at how nice and- well, not as nervous as she thought Indigo would be. Indigo looked confident, and by the way Feather was acting, Indigo had passed on her traits to the little kit.

Finally, Indigo led them to a stopping point. "Look ahead."

Cindersnow strained her eyes to see what was ahead, but only saw thick forest. But then, she realized that at one part, past the forest a little, there was only open sky and the ground- no trees, undergrowth, or flowers. "What...?"

Indigo waved her tail. "Over here," she ordered, and led them to the clear space. After trecking for about twenty seconds Cindersnow gaped at the amazing sight.

There was a steep massive canyon stretching out below her, filled with life. Lots of trees grew and she heard birdsong-not just from the forest behind her but also from the treetops in the canyon. She knew that if she fell, she woud easily die, because it was a straight, long fall(A/N for Twolegs, about a quarter mile), except for a few ridges here and there. But that wasn't the best part.

At one side of the canyon was a raging waterfall from a huge river on top of the side of the canyon. The water fell into a crystal pool at the very bottom, and there were rivers trickling from it. Cindersnow saw the water glisten, and for one moment it seemed to part... and she saw... an enterance to a cave!

"Indigo, this is amazing!" she breathed. "Let's go down to the waterfall!"

"Exactly," the inky blue-black she-cat replied. "Let's go down to the waterfall, and the cave."

"Wait!" Bluemist interveened. "How will we get down without snapping our necks?" Indigo blinked at her. "Oh, it's easy. Just follow my lead."

The she-cat and Feather trotted down to the side of the canyon and started to walk around it, Cindersnow and co. slowly following from behind. _Is this really safe? _Cindersnow wondered. But as she began to walk along the side, she soon became used to it and easily padded along without falling.

Then Indigo showed them an easy route to get down below. "This path here is one of the only ways to get into the canyon without hurting or almost hurting yourselves," Indigo told them. "We're on the other side from the waterfall, though, next time we go down we can use that route."

Cindersnow glanced at her. "Okay... take us there."

**Half Hour Later...**

Indigo and Cindersnow were the first to reach the water fall. The waterfall made a huge, roaring sound that they could here from almost the other side of the canyon. Jayflight, who was lagging behind, noticed that the area around the pool made almost no noise though... _Odd._

Indigo trotted up a few boulders on the side of the pool and slipped inside the crack of one. "This is the enterance."

_The enterance to..what? _Jayflight wondered. But his question was answered a few minutes later as Indigo led them into a deep, dark tunnel, that slowly sloped up until he heard the sound of roaring water again. _The waterfall!_

Jayflight saw the waterfall...from _behind _it. Emerging from the tunnel he saw a skinny path with about four or five caves leading from it, from behind the waterfall.

"This is my home," Indigo told them. "Welcome to the caves of the waterfall."

"Home!" Feather squeaked.

Jayfeather pressed close to Cindersnow and Bluemist. "Let's go inside," Cindersnow mewed, and, dipping her head, Indigo led the rest of the cats inside the first cave.

The first cave was a little small, nothing special. Cindersnow figured it could be used for a loner like Indigo but for the five of her cats... well, they'd be_ very _cramped.

The second cave was a bit bigger, big enough for Cindersnow's cats to be snug inside, but also nothing special except for a strange glow in the back of the cave. No cat, even Indigo or Feather, could figure it out where it came from. There was also a small twisting dark stream in it, that Indigo said came from the waterfall. Cindersnow was disappointed when she saw no fish or underwater-growing plants in it.

The third cave took her breath away. It was a huge cavern with big boulders in it, though the biggest was standing right in the center. There were a number of smaller caves in it and shards of rock hung down from the ceiling, as well as pointing up into the air.

"Very pretty!" Jayflight meowed to Indigo, who nodded. "Yes... I wanted to live in here, but it was so... empty. That's why I chose the first cave as my home."

"Lets look at the fourth and fifth cave!" Ravenwing suggested, and the group slowly headed out, this time Jayflight in the front.

The fourth cave was loaded with crystals- it wouldn't be of use for much, because of the crystal-like rocks cluttering it up, but there was a small path leading to a small area with shelves carved into the rock and a couple of dips in the ground.

This cave too had a small dark river flowing through it, also with no fish.

"What's up with the prey?" Jayflight grumbled. Cindersnow cast an amused glance at him.

"You have to go into the forest to hunt," Indigo replied, rolling her eyes.

The fifth cave was empty- only a few pebbles, nothing else. No boulders, side-caves, rivers, or anymore rocks in it at all except for a towering ledge up above. Plus, it was big, making the cat's voices echo in it.

"It's bare." Bluemist remarked after a few moments of silence. "Huh." After that, no one talked.

After Indigo led the cats back outside, Jayflight looked at his mate. "So? Do we stay here?"

"Why _would _we leave?" Cindersnow shot back.

No one could argue with that.

**That night**

Cindersnow helped Jayflight and Bluemist make nests for everyone, while Indigo showed Redswirl and Ravenwing where to hunt.

Feather was bouncing around the biggest cave, where they had decided to sleep. "The last nest is almost done!" Bluemist announced finally from where the 'nursery' was going to be- in a low, easy to get to cave.

The warrior's den had been decided on the biggest side-cave. The apprentice's was the second biggest, and the nursery was the third biggest. The elder's den was going to be one almost at the top, but still easy to get to. They still hadn't made a medicine cat den or the leader's den, because they weren't completely sure of what to make it first.

"Cindersnow, I'm hungry!" Feather complained as Bluemist finished the last nest. Cindersnow glanced at the little silver and black kit.

"Well, Indigo, Redswirl, and Ravenwing will be back soon," she replied patiently. "Why don't you wait a few more minutes to see if they come back with prey?"

Soon enough, Redswirl trotted in with a lark and a thrush and Ravenwing with a vole. Indigo, though, had the most amount of prey- two mice and another thrush.

"That looks great!" Jayflight complemented from where he was- near the elder's den. Indigo blinked, as if to say, _thanks_, before setting down her catch along with the other two toms.

"Let's divide this up," Cindersnow mewed, and they did, Jayflight and her sharing the lark, Indigo giving Feather and herself a mouse, Redwirl and Ravenwing eating the other mouse and Bluemist picking at a small vole, leaving the two thrushes for the next day.

"Okay... Feather, you'll be sleeping in the warrior's den with everyone else for tonight," Cindersnow told the kit. "Okay?"

Feather nodded eagerly. "Got it!"

"I'll be guard," Jayflight announced as he bounded on top of the big boulder in the center. "It wouldn't hurt, just in case," he added when Indigo gave him a skeptical look.

Cindersnow led Feather and Bluemist into the warrior's den, Ravenwing and Redswirl right behind, while Jayflight looked at the still-roaring(but a little more quiet) waterfall. He jumped when Indigo spoke.

"Good night, Jayflight..." the ink-colored she-cat rouge murmured as she too headed to the warrior's den.

Jayflight blinked once at Indigo as she padded to the warrior's den, and then turned back to the waterfall to stand guard.

He stood guard for about have of the night, and when he started to nod off, he realized he needed to get someone else to guard for the rest of the night. He stumbled down the boulder...to see two dark shapes.

Intruders!

Even though they were most likely only going to stay for the night, he and Cindersnow had made nests for lots of cats- enough for a Clan-and even though this was his first night here, Jayflight still felt protective of the secret cave.

"Intruders!" he yowled. "Two cats in the cave!"

Cindersnow and Indigo shot out of the warrior's den, Ravenwing and Bluemist following while Redswirl stood near the warrior's den, protecting Feather. "Take one step closer and you're crowfood," Cindersnow hissed.

The first, a big dark gray tom with green eyes, spoke. "Wait," he growled. Cindersnow gave Jayflight a confused look. _Huh?_

The second cat, an Abyssinian-pelted she-cat with teal eyes mewed, "We heard about you forming a Clan... and we would like to join."

"What are your names?" Bluemist demanded.

"I am Shard, and this is Gypsy." The gray tom replied. "We mean no harm."

_Are they tricking us? _Cindersnow wondered. But then she decided against it- two cats couldn't kill seven very easily. "Are you mates?" Feather squeaked, standing beside Cindersnow suddenly- she must have ran away from Redswirl. The ginger tom was racing down, flames in his eyes.

"Feather! Up! Now!" he orderd, and the silver she-kit shook her head and ran into the shadows.

Gypsy jumped. "N-no!" she stuttered, turning red. _I bet she wants him to be her mate though! _Cindersnow thought.

Shard's eyes grew wide. "Mates? We're just friends..."

"Please excuse Feather, she's only three moons old," Cinderheart replied. "And I think that you can join if at least four others here agree."

Jayflight and Bluemist both nodded quickly. "I trust my mother's judgement!" Bluemist.

Redswirl mewed, "I agree with Bluemist."

Indigo looked skeptical. "I don't know... how did you find out that we wanted to create a clan?" She asked.

Gypsy responded, "We heard you talking in the woods coming to the canyon... and we'd like to be a part of that, so we followed you guys." She dipped her head in respect, and then lifted her head, eyes glittering in laughter when Feather suddenly jumped onto Cindersnow's head. "I say yes!" she squealed.

"You don't vote," Jayflight cut in to the kit's squeal.

"Then I agree," Indigo told them confidently. "I've seen Shard before, talking to another tom, and he seemed reasonable..."

"That makes four," Ravenwing pointed out. "But I'll make it five."

"Six!" Feather chimed in, and Redswirl, growling, grabbed her by the scruff and hauled her up to the warrior's den.

"Then...you can join. Let's all go back to bed- Gypsy, Shard, you can sleep in the apprentice's den since that's the only other den that has more than one nest, and in the morning we can create nests for you in the warrior's den." Cindersnow decided. "Welcome to our new Clan. I'll give you all warrior names – and Feather a Clan name- tomorrow."

Jayflight nodded, and padded over to the giant boulder to keep watch. _Hopefully no more cats come in in the middle of the night, _he thought, all of his sleepiness gone by the excitement of two new cats.

**The Next Morning**

Cindersnow leaped onto the big boulder. "Everyone, time for names!" she yowled.

Gypsy, Shard, Feather, and Indigo padded up to the base of the boulder while the Clan cats came from the back, Ravenwing taking guard.

"As you know, some of you need Clan names. Indigo, Gypsy, Shard, come up." Cindersnow announced. _I hate doing this- I'm no leader- but I have to do this for the new Clan we'll be making._

"I'm not going to be the leader of our Clan, but I'll be doing this ceremony for now. Indigo, Gypsy, Shard, do you promise to uphold the Clan and defend if with your life?"

Earlier that morning she'd instructed them on how to act during the ceremony, so it wasn't a surprise when the three all nodded and mewed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your Warrior names. Indigo, from this moment on you will now be Indigoheart. Gypsy, you will now be Gypsylight. Finally, Shard, you will be known as Shardwhisker." All three cats looked very happy at their new names.

"We honor Indigoheart's confidence and bravery, Gypsylight's enthuesiasm and kindness, and Shardwhisker's bravery and strength." Cindersnow paused.

"Welcome to our Clan."

Then it was Feather's turn, but right before Cindersnow was about to announce Feather's name a small brown shape bounded in.

"Wait! Can I join?" The tom asked.

**There's the chapter, hope you liked it! :D**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarstorm2000- Thanks! Both will be included...so you want Shatter to join, and Jag to not? Or both? If you want either/both to join CrystalClan, please review with their warrior names and desc. Thanks!**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan- thanks for your review!**

**Everyone else- If you sent in a cat, thank you.**

**Positions left:**

**8...warriors**

**1...queen**

**2...elders**

**Leader, deputy, medicine cat, all kits, and all apprentices are taken, sorry! The only exception would be Shatter...**

**Cats introduced in this chapter:(By Clan name)**

**Brightkit- yellow she-cat, five and a half moons**

**Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat, four moons**

**Gleamingkit- black tom, five moons**

**Cherrykit- calico she-cat, five moons**

**Amberkit- brown and black she-cat, five moons**

**Snowypaw- white she-cat with a gray stripe down her back, green eyes**

**Lightpaw- white she-cat with a gray stripe from her neck to her head, green eyes**

"Who are you?" Cindersnow demanded.

"I-I'm Con, and I want to join!" the small brown tom had ginger stripes and blue eyes. "Can I join your Clan? Please?"

"How did you hear about us?" Jayflight asked. _How does he know? _Cindersnow privatly agreed.

"I heard some rouges talking about others forming a Clan, and I scented Indigo with your group...and I know where Indigo lives! Here!" Con replied, puffing out his chest in pride. He looked about seven or eight moons old. "I also wanted to know if my friends could join..."

Then, right behind him, a bunch of cat shapes appeared. One was a blue-gray, and looked like a kit. One was a calico. One was brown with black ears, and one was a bright yellow. Yet another, a black tom, also came, and two snowy white she-cats followed.

"That's...a lot." Cindersnow mewed. "What are your names?"

The blue-gray kit smiled. "I'm Blue!" she chirped. "Like a bird!"

"My name is Cherry," the calico replied. "And this is Arraine." She pointed with her tail to the brown and black she-cat.

"My name is Gleaming," the black tom mewed. "This is Bella."

"I'm Snowy!" one of the snowy she-cats told Cindersnow, while the other said "I'm Lolo!" at the same time.

"And I'm Con!" the brown and ginger tom spoke up again."We want a loving home and family, so please don't turn us away!"

"How come there are so much of you?" Jayflight demanded from beside Cindersnow. "Well...we've all met up some how. Bella and I knew eachother, Cherry and Arraine knew eachother, Snowy and Lolo knew eachother, and Gleaming found us, like Blue."

Cindersnow inspected each of them again. Snowy and Lolo both looked almost exactly the same, except Snowy had a gray stripe down her back and Lolo had a gray stripe going from her neck to the top of her head. Both had green eyes.

"I wont turn young cats away," she decided. "Feather, you will now be Featherkit. Blue, you will be Bluekit. Cherry and Arraine will be Cherrykit and Amberkit. Gleaming will be Gleamingkit, Bella will be Brightkit. Snowy will be Snowypaw, and Lolo will be Lightpaw, and Con will be...Ceaderpaw." Cindersnow decided. "Now, we need three mentors... Jayflight, you will mentor Ceaderpaw. Indigoheart, you will mentor Snowypaw and Shardwhisker will mentor Lightpaw."

Jayflight, Indigoheart, and Shardwhisker padded up and touched noses with their apprentices, each looking a little nervous except for Jayflight. _He mentored Ravenwing back in FloraClan, _Cindersnow thought as she looked at her mate.

Snowypaw and Lightpaw padded up to Cindersnow after the ceremony. "Cindersnow, right?" Snowypaw questioned, and Cindersnow nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

"C-can you show us around the cave?" Lightpaw asked.

"Of course!" Cindersnow whisked her tail to the two she-cats and padded over to the boulder. "this is where we were thinking about making the gaurd post and the meeting area. The leader would go on the top and call the Clan together."

"Are you going to be the leader?" Snowypaw asked.

Cindersnow shook her head. "I _can't_ lead... I'm sorry. Anyway," she continued briskly, "lets go over to the nursery."

After the nursery was apprentice's den, then warriors, elders. After that Cindersnow showed them the other four caves. "And thats all!" she wrapped up.

"What will you call the Clan..?" Lightpaw asked.

"Uhhhh... we haven't decided on that. Maybe when we pick a leader," Cindersnow replied. _This is all too rushed..._

Brightkit bounded up to Cindersnow. "I'm almost as old as them!" she mewed. "Why am I stil a kit?"

Cindersnow glanced at the younger she-cat. "Well, here, you wait until you're six moons old before becoming an apprentice. Maybe in a week you'll get your turn."

"That...makes sense," Snowypaw told Cindersnow. "It's not fair," Brightkit pouted.

"Cheer up!" Cindersnow mewed, flicking her tail at Brightkit's nose. "Why don't I tell you three and the rest of the kits and Ceaderpaw about Clans while Jayflight leads a patrol to determine some borders?"

Jayflight padded up. "Of course. I'll take the three apprentices and Indigoheart, and Shardwhisker." He called out the names of the two new mentors and they rushed over. "Let's go determine borders... who will hunt?"

Ravenwing, Bluemist, and Redswirl volenteered and the two patrols left the cave, leaving all of the kits, Cindersnow, and Gypsylight.

All of the kits bounced around Cindersnow as Ravenwing padded over to the warrior's den to sleep.

"This is going to be a longgggggggg day," she groaned.

**Jayflight's Patrol**

Indigoheart was Jayflight and the rest of the patrol's guide as they treked through the canyon. "Where to?" Jayflight asked.

"I think we should set the borders on the trails leading up, and any possible areas to get down," the inky she-cat replied firmly.

Ceaderpaw rused over. "What about that area?" he asked, pointing with his tail. Ever since getting his apprentice name his shy attitude had changed into a happy, socail tom.

The area he'd suggested was steep but there was a very narrow path leading down. "Good eye!" Indigoheart praised. "I hadn't realized that was there, and I've lived in this area my whole life."

Ceaderpaw beamed while Snowypaw grinned at him and pushed him over. "Show-off!" she teased when he jumped onto a husky log on two legs.

"Let's go!" Lightpaw orderd to them- she must have seen Jayflight's patrol getting way ahead of them as they padded over to the narrow path.

_This is almost like Clan life, _Jayflight thought as he looked around. "How do you set markers?" Shardwhisker asked.

"Well, you-" Jayflight was inturrupted by Indigoheart, who bursted, "You spray onto the area you wnat and make a scent line to keep out other cats! I did that as a loner." Then she realized Jayflight had been talking. "Oh- sorry!"

Jayflight shook his head. "It's fine."

Lightpaw bounded up to Jayflight. "Are you 1 year old?" she asked, and when Jayflight shook his head, she continued, "Then your an old cat!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes as Snowypaw let out a purr of laughter, as well did Ceaderpaw. "Lolo-Lightpaw, don't speak to Jayflight like that!" Shardwhisker growled.

"So-rrie!" Jayflight heard the word spoken to him for the second time in ten minutes. _I'm just a warrior, not their Clan leader!_

**Back at the cave**

When Cindersnow estimated that Jayflight's patrol was about halfway done, Gyspylight trotted down to where Cindersnow was currently being suffocated bye a mass of kits. "Helppppppp," she groaned.

"Nothing can save you now!" Featherkit yowled as she leaped on top of Cindernow, bounded away, and repeated the proccess.

Gyspylight, rolling her eyes, joined in the 'game'. "Help!" she yelled when Brightkit and Bluekit bowled her over.

Leaping up, Cindersnow saw that Gypsylight was very good with the kits. _I'll have to ask her about if she ever had kits later_, Cindersnow decided.

She saw her change about three minutes later, when the kits became bored and scampered off to the nursery to check it out. "I'm almost an apprentice!" was the last call she heard as Brightkit followed the other kits inside.

Cindersnow turned to Gypsylight. "Have you ever had kits before? You seem to be very goo dwith them."

Something flashed in Gypsylight's eyes but the she-cat shook it away. "No, I've never had kits before," she replied.

"Okay..." But Cindersnow knew it was a lie, and someday, she would find out what it was.

Suddenly, Jayflight's patrol came back with one new cat. "Who are you?" Cindersnow asked.

The rouge smiled. "Word gets around fast..I'm Gem and I'd like to join your Clan."

**Who is Gem? What's going on with Gypsylight? You'll see soon! I'll be writing the next chapter...**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ik. ANOTHER Cliffy.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy, and I'm waiting for the PM on Gem. Plus I can't think of what to write. ****I'm soooo sorry! XD ****This chapter will be of what's happening back with Swoopstar...yes, Swoopstar, because I need to know more on Gem! O_o Please tell more!**

**Thank you Scarstorm2000(yes, I do! XD) and Perfectclaw for encouraging me to do this. Skystar, if you're reading this, review if you want Twisted.**

**Does anyone know a site I can use to have all of my pictures for the cats I've created? So far I've made Cindersnow, Jayflight, Redswirl, Swoopstar, and Indigoheart. None of them are good but...um...yeah...if you've created a cat for this fanfic, and you want me to make a picture of them, then just ask! **

**Give me a FULL des. of them. I don't want "Gray tabby tom" I want "Light Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and white flecks on his back, angel wings and a halo and huge bushy ears and a tiny bobcat-like tail."  
Now THATS descriptive. Thanks Perfectclaw for your cat's des. It's perfect.**

**So anyway! Please read and review, send in cats, and lets move on to the actaul story! First let's go to Swoopstar's past...what made him change the Warrior Code?**

**I don't own warriors, but I do own Paninistar(I was hungry when I read this! XD)**

**Woodheart's POV(Four Moons before Redswirl was born)**

The stocky ginger-brown tom ducked behind a maple tree and glanced back at FloraClan camp. _Good, no one saw me._Not even the gaurds, Cinderpaw and Jaypaw. The two had always been insperational, and nothing could stop them. Woodheart used to think that one of them would become deputy, but the leader, Paninistar, had an accident resulting in the death of his trusted deputy. Now a new one had been elected- Swooptail.

Woodheart made his way through the colorful ferns and flowers of FloraClan territory, picking his way through hidden brambles beneath soft grass. _Our territory is very lush_, he thought. _Almost as pretty as..._

As he thought of her, his eyes became unfocused and he didn't watch where he was going. Because he was thinking about _her_. The soft, warm fur, the stunning eyes, the whisper of "I will never leave you," she told him each night...as they met in secret.

Because, Woodheart a medicine cat of FloraClan, and Applecloud(A/N: You can make almost any warrior name end in cloud: Ferncloud, Ambercloud, Flamecloud, Graycloud, Cloudcloud...) had a forbidden love.

That's when Woodheart tripped over yet _another _hidden bramble. "Mouse-dung!" he cursed, then quickly whirled his head around to make sure no one night hunting or back at camp could hear him.

When he was satisfied, he continued on his way until he was at the place Applecloud usaully met with him. Woodheart sat down and waited for the red she-cat to come.

Applecloud didn't come for another hour. Woodheart still waited patiently until his love came- but she didn't. After two hours, he began to worry. _What's taken her so long? _he wondered. At most it usaully took her a half hour.

Suddenly the bushes trembled behind Woodheart. He was knocked to the ground as a huge cat pushed him aside. "Oof!" Woodheart's jaw ached from where it was hit when he fell.

Scrambling to his paws, he heard a terrified shriek. "Woodheart!" Applecloud was there, but next to her was...Swooptail! The deputy of FloraClan? Woodheart was surely going to be banished now!

"Look what I found in the woods," Swooptail growled.

Woodheart stammered, "I-I can explain!" But Swooptail shook his head.

"Applecloud already has. Infact, over the past few moons she has."

Woodheart's blood turned cold. _What does he mean? _Then he realized the hint Swooptail had implied. "Y-you two are mates?!" he exclaimed. The deputy of FloraClan nodded, and Applecloud hung her head.

"I don't believe it! Applecloud, I thought we actaully had something!" Woodeheart mewed desperatly. But his love frowned and replied, "I-I never loved you, Woodheart...I just...had to..."

"Why? Because you do that with all toms? Because you mate with them, have kits, and dump them? You act so loving yet so cruel to all of them,even to the medicine cat, yet you toy with them before you break them! I can't believe I didn't see it earlier!" he burst out.

"No, Woodhea-" but Applecloud's protest was cut off by Swooptail. "You little piece of fox-dung!" the deputy roared, and, moments later, Applecloud was on the ground twitching feebly. "S-swopptail,"she croaked.

Woodheart stared at her, eyes wide. _This is so confusing- what's going on?! _Then there was a flash and Applecloud had a cut. _Shck. _Gash. _Shck. _Scracth. _Sck. _Dark, bloody wound.

Applecloud was lying on the ground, mangled, eyes glazed. But she wasn't dead. Swooptail started to drag her. "What are you doing with her?" Woodheart asked. "Put her down!"

The deputy of floraclan looked at him with cold, stone-black eyes. "Taking her back to camp. I can't kill a queen."

The medicine cat almost did a double take. _Queen? She's expecting?! _The world seemed to swirl around him as he thought about it. "H-how?!" How did he not realize? He was a medicine cat, for StarClan's sake! He should had seen the signs- the way she'd walk around camp, almost a lumber. All of the prey she was eating.

"Who's kits?" he whispered.

"Yours. And mine." Swooptail growled. "It's a double fathering."

Applecloud moaned as she fainted, and spazzed(A/N what a funny word!) Woodheart put some cobwebs on her flank, which had a long scar, and Swooptail marched past him with Applecloud in his jaws.

"She can die after her kits are born."

3 Moons Later

Applecloud died mysteriously after drowning a a few days after her kits were born. Swooptail was Swoopstar by then- Paninistar had fallen to his death at a near-by cliff. Two kits were in the litter. Redkit was one, but the other had disappered after being born- fox scent had been all around the nursery, as well as Swoopstar, Woodheart, and Applecloud's quickly growing stale one.

Another nursery queen suckeled Redkit, and Woodheart soon revealed- as the will of StarClan- that Redkit was his. Swoopstar hadn't been very happy when he discovered that his 'kit' was gone/dead, and Woodheart's was still alive.

But he never killed Redkit under Woodheart's watchful eye.

Redkit...Redpaw...finally Redstreak.

Current

And now he was gone.

Woodheart thought about his son. He knew his son was the reason Swoopstar became so bitter. Redstreak and and Applecloud both. They were the cause of many rules. _Killing, to a certain point, is allowed. _So Swoopstar could kill Redstreak, but he never managed it. _No feeding queens and elders unless you are the mate or a realitive of the queen or elder. _So Redkit could die. But now Redstreak was far away.

Swoopstar couldn't hurt him anymore.

**Sorry for everything, I would have had like 5 more chapters of my fanfics up already but I got grounded...XD sorry!**

**Read on, sorry for not writing more,**

**Cinderstar377**


	5. Chapter 5

**See, I said I'd be back. I'm not leaving anytime soon.**

**Sorry troll-happy reviewers and flamers, I decided to stick around...with a new chapter. Also a one-shot song-fic will be posted soon! And two contests I'm joining will be up on Snowstar of SnowClan's account because mine is too cluttered. Thanks Snowstar!**

**Also, if you requested a cat pic. of your OC I'm almost done with it. I have all of the main characters I own, Indigoheart, and Russetclaw. Gypsylight, Shatter, Jag, and Shardwhisker are up next, Scarstorm!**

**If your cat/cats is not mentioned on this list and you want him/her on there(or already told me, then I forgot) PM or review and tell me! I go one create-a-cat things and create the cat, and then once I have a visual I'll create the actaul cat on paint.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Before Woodheart's POV...**

_She saw her change about three minutes later, when the kits became bored and scampered off to the nursery to check it out. "I'm almost an apprentice!" was the last call she heard as Brightkit followed the other kits inside._

_Cindersnow turned to Gypsylight. "Have you ever had kits before? You seem to be very goo dwith them."_

_Something flashed in Gypsylight's eyes but the she-cat shook it away. "No, I've never had kits before," she replied._

_"Okay..." But Cindersnow knew it was a lie, and someday, she would find out what it was._

_Suddenly, Jayflight's patrol came back with one new cat. "Who are you?" Cindersnow asked._

_The rouge smiled. "Word gets around fast..I'm Gem and I'd like to join your Clan."_

**Now...**

Cindersnow exchanged glances with Jayflight, who shrugged. _Another cat? I can barely remember the first cat's names!_

"Who'd you hear about us from?" she asked. Gem glanced at her. "Other loners," was all she simply stated.

"Fine. You can join...I guess." Cindersnow replied. Indigoheart and Jayflight padded up to her.

"what are you going to name her?" Indigoheart asked, sounding curious. Jayflight nodded in agreement, and Cindersnow frowned.

"Um...I don't know...I'm not cut out to be a leader, and I'm no good at names." Cindersnow murmured. Indigoheart smiled.

The ink-colored she-cat mewed, "I'll take care of it." Indigoheart leaped on top of the big boulder and yowled for the cats to assemble, Cindersnow and Jayflight at the front with the mysterious Gem.

Indigoheart's confident voice rang out to the cats below, and Cindersnow blinked in surprise. _Wow, she's a great speaker! _the gray she-cat noticed.

"As you may have noticed there's a new cat that came back with Jayflight's patrol!" Indigoheart announced. "I'm not the leader, but Cindersnow asked me to conduct this ceremony as we have no leader yet. Gem, come up here."

When the rouge obeyed, she continued. "Gem, from now on you'll be Gempelt. This Clan-in-the-making will honor your skills you have yet to show, and we hope you will be a very loyal member of the Clan."

The cats below all looked at each other, and Cindersnow knew they were feeling uneasy about Gempelt. The gorgous she-cat seemed to fill up the whole cave with her pretty pelt and eyes, and the way her eyes sparkled made Cindersnow feel like she knew something no one else did.

Then Ceaderpaw and Snowypaw, who were sitting next to each other, yowled, "Gempelt! Gempelt!" And soon the whole 'Clan' was calling out her name as she blinked happily.

After the ceremony was over Indigoheart ran over to Cindersnow and Jayflight. "I did it correctly, right?" she asked nervously.

Jayflight mewed warmly, "You did perfect." Cindersnow muttered in agreement, then added on, "The ending was very good. Nice name. Gempelt seems to agree with it."

The pretty she-cat was beaming under the stares of the other cats as they talked to her about Clan life and how to live in a Clan. Jayflight turned back to Indigoheart, who dropped her voice down to a very low whisper.

"Thanks. And by the way, is she a spy or something? She's acting like it- maybe she's from that old Clan you're from- FaunaClan?"

"FloraClan," Jayflight corrected. "And no, I don't recognize her." Cindersnow nodded. _But maybe she is_, Jayflight thought. He doubted it but...there was a possibility that Swoopstar had tracked them down.

"No." he muttered, and the two she-cats looked at him. "'No' what?" Cindersnow asked him.

"She isn't part of FloraClan. Swoopstar can't have found us already." Jayflight whispered. "He can't have."

Cindersnow took Gempelt, Indigoheart, Ceaderpaw, Snowypaw, Redswirl, and Lightpaw out to go hunt the next day.

"Now," she started. "Who here knows how to hunt rabbits?"

The huge patrol was standing in a huge clearing sorrounded by brambles, which would make it easier to hunt because their prey would be trapped. Soft heather swished throughout the large meadow and Cindersnow could see the tops of rabbits' ears poking out from the big and long grass. She sighed; today the wheather was perfect for basking in flowers in FloraClan.

_But I'm not part of that Clan anymore_, she reminded herself as she gazed wistfully at her patrol.

Gempelt nodded. "I can!" She got into a crouch and started to pad forward slowly, her pretty pelt glowing in the sunshine.

Indigoheart ran up and pushed Gempelt aside. "No, that's not how!" she snapped. "Like this." the inky-colored she-cat strutted over to a small patch of flowers. "You can't stalk a rabbit- they're too fast for that," she instructed. "You must run after it. Confusing the rabbit by hunting in pairs is best."

Cindersnow blinked. _I didn't know she knew that much! _she thought, nodding.

Gempelt growled, "Don't push me aside like that! And I know how to stalk rabbits, not run after them." Snorting angrily, the pretty she-cat went over to another section of the clearing. Cindersnow turned to Lightpaw and Redswirl.

"Go after her and hunt with her," she ordered. Lightpaw looked like she was about to object but Redswirl mewed, "Of course, Cindersnow," and the white she-cat didn't agure, just dipped her head and followed Redswirl to where Gempelt was glowering.

"Now," Cindersnow continued to her shortened patrol. Ceaderpaw, Snowypaw, and Indigoheart were sitting down, waiting for her to speak. "Indigoheart was right- that is how you catch a rabbit. Ceaderpaw, team up with Indigoheart and she'll show you basic training of hunting prey. Snowypaw, you come with me."

After that, Cindersnow started to drill Snowypaw into how to hunt rabbits. "Crouch down like this," she mewed, and Snowypaw did as she was told. "Now, pretend that stick is a rabbit..."

The gray she-cat knew her training-hunting patrol had been a success. In the meadow she and Snowypaw had brought down a rabbit, and Redswirl, Lightpaw, and Gempelt had caught two together. Indigoheart and Ceaderpaw hadn't caught a rabbit, but instead a few mice.

"Excellent!" Cindersnow congratulated. "All of you did great!" She picked up a rabbit, Ceaderpaw two mice, Indigoheart the other, and Gempelt and Redswirl the other two rabbits.

"I caught two of the mice," Ceaderpaw boasted to Snowypaw and Lightpaw as they walked back to camp. Indigoheart glanced at him.

"You wouldn't have caught it if it wasn't for me!" she teased, and Ceaderpaw flicked his tail happily. Cindersnow knew Indigoheart and Gempelt weren't in bad moods anymore, as she heard what Indigoheart said, and Gempelt was deep in conversation with Redswirl.

Lightpaw trotted up to Cindersnow. "Will we ever do this again?" she asked. Cindersnow shook her head.

"No, probably not a huge patrol learning how to hunt rabbits unless you are teaching your apprentice one day," she replied.

Lightpaw mewed, "Okay! Thanks, Cindersnow!" and waited for Ceaderpaw and Snowypaw to catch up to her before continuing on the path to the caves.

Cindersnow knew what they'd done today had been good- if not great. But she remembered Indigoheart and Gempelt's fighting, and winced. Indigoheart usaully wasn't so bad-tempered and Gempelt didn't seem like the type to pick a fight with Indigoheart.

_Is Gempelt really meant to be in this Clan? What about Indigoheart? _she wondered as the sun set. She crossed the cave's length once there and put her prey down on the fresh kill pile. Looking up at Jayflight, she expressed her worries and what had happened that day training. She saw worry in his eyes.

_So I'm not the only one! _Hopefully this would all breeze over, as Cindersnow was _not _one for conflict.

The next week came and went. Brightkit became Brightpaw, mentored to Gempelt, who'd slowly been accepted into the Clan. Cindersnow noticed nothing out of the ordinary, other than smelling a few rouges at the border.

"Maybe they want to join our Clan!" Bluekit had suggested. But Cindersnow didn't think so. These rouges had the scent of- how should she put it?- _trouble._

One day, out on a border patrol with Gypsylight and Jayflight and Shardwhisker, Cindersnow led them to the very edge, onto the path and out of the canyon. Jayflight had suggested this, saying that it'd be good to learn what was right outside their territory, and Cindersnow had easily agreed.

Then a rouge scent hit her nose. "Rogue!" she called out. "And it's fresh!"

Jayflight bounded over and sniffed. "You're right...Gypsylight, Shardwhisker, come over here." Over the past few days the two had shown that they were great trackers and good with scents.

Shardwhisker scented the area. "Just a rouge," he replied, shrugging. Gyspylight smelled it.

Cindersnow knew there was something wrong with the she-cat as soon as she saw Gypsylight's eyes go wide with fear. The she-cat started to shake slightly and she heard a whisper of "No...no..."

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"N-nothing...no..." Gypsylight murmured. "Nothing...n-no..."

_We can't patrol anymore with Gyspylight like this, _Cindersnow thought. Jayflight and Shardwhisker supported her as they walked slowly back to camp, taking over an hour because of Gyspylight's state.

**Ooh? What's wrong with Gypsylight? And what takes me forever to write? I got grounded. That's why.**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	6. Chapter 6

_Paste your document here... _Shut up fanfiction. -_-

**For you who have used that arrow thingy to go to the lastest chapter(which is this) go back! I did a double update! Read the other chapter first! Go back! **

Anyway! Before I forget. Go onto my Conests Forum and praticapate in it for cookies and to be a co-writer of Twolegs Turned Warriors. Go now! Please praticapate, because, I need three more people to for the first round before I can move on! I'm going on fanfic tonight and I better see at least three more enteries!

If that doesn't interest you, this might: I have a cookie stand for RP'ers.

If that doesn't work: The first round is writing a paragraph explaining if you like Skypaw or not from TTW.

If that doesn't work: The amazingly awesome Silverwind, Skystar, and Mysticsparkle are all on it!

and now...for a bit of the next chapter. :P In- drumroll please- Gypsylight's POV! First Person! Yay! lol XD

"Gypsylight..."

I opened up my eyes and quickly shut them. I wasn't hurt or anything- just a little dizzy.

No. Not hurt on the outside.

On the inside.

I guess I'd fainted, because the last thing I remembered was sniffing the scent outside of the border and thinking, _him_, before I completly blacked out. But now I was back in the cave, in where Jayflight had endedup wanting the medicine cat den to be. In the room of crystals, a whole 'nother cave. I was in one of the shallow scoops, which had been filled with a few soft feathers and moss.

I tried to open my eyes again and saw a fuzzy form of a dark shape. _No! No! It's him-_

wait.

No.

It wasn't him.

It was Shardwhisker.

"Shard..." I whispered. He was sitting there, staring at me with unblinking eyes in the crystal cave- er, I mean, the medicine cat den.

"Yes?" he asked softly, padding over. "You're awake."

I groaned. "Yeah, sorry I blacked out. I'm a wimp."

He shook his wide, furry head. "Not at all!" he disagreed. "I'm confused. Why were you upsset over the scent of a _rouge?" _

I winced at his tone- not along time ago, they'd both been rouges, kit-hood friends who knew everything about each other.

Well, almost.

He picked up some leaves. "Redswirl- the medicine cat's son, they called him- said that these leaves make you feel better." I took one glance at them and then looked back up into my best friend's eyes.

"Ew. They look gross," I moaned. He purred quickly, then stopped.

"That's because they're thyme," he replied. I rolled my eyes. "Time?"

Shardwhisker mewed, "No, _thyme_. The herb. Redswirl knew what it looked like and Indigoheart knew where it grew."

I almost laughed. "Oh. _Thyme. _Got it. Well, thank them for it." I quickly ate it, then asked, "Wha does it do?"

The dark tom shifted his eyes. "U-uh..um...i don't know..."

Suddenly, a deep voice sounded from behind us. Shardwhisker whirled around adn I craned my neck to see who it was. But it wasn't one of our friends in our 'Clan'.

"It takes away shock," the tom of my nightmares mewed.


End file.
